Trolls (film) Wikia:Wiki Policy
The following is a list of rules that all users are expected to follow at all times. If you disobey them, you will be held responsible for your actions, and could be punished in many different ways. General rules of our wiki * The wiki's discussions guidelines is applied in Discussions as well. *No swearing is allowed anywhere on the wiki. Users of all ages are welcome to view the wiki's content and shouldn't be subject to cussing. Words like "crud" or "darn" are acceptable. *Do not use a language other than English on the wiki. The only place where another language would be acceptable is when talking on someone else's wall. *Sock-puppetry is not allowed. Any account that can be confirmed as a sock account, should be brought to an Admin so they can block the account indefinitely. *Be careful with your account security. There's no way for us to know if your friend or a sibling went onto your account and broke any of our rules. You would be held responsible for their actions in this case. *Do not link to or mention unofficial ways to view ''Trolls'' content (such as seeing full episodes unofficially, reading full comics unofficially, etc). *If a staff member warns you, do not close or remove the warning thread. Continuing to disobey the staff's orders will result you in a temporary block. *If you have a question, feel free to ask any of the wiki's . User Policy *Do not harass or cyberbully other users. *Be respectful of someone else's views and their opinions. If you have contradicting opinions, you can talk about it in a friendly manner. *Try to not discuss politics. It's a very sensitive topic that should be kept away from. Politics should only be brought up in a side neutral manner. Be cautious with what you say if you do choose to talk about politics. *Do not discriminate other users. This includes their religion, race, or sexuality. *Do not spread rumors of other users. If you do spread rumors about others, an immediate block could take place for a long period of time depending on the severity of the rumor. Userpage Policy *Do not edit another user's profile page without their approval unless reverting vandalism from someone else or if you're assisting in fixing something that is broken on their page. If a user page has content that is against the rules, notify an administrator to fix it. *You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile. If an administrator notices something insulting on your user page, you will be kindly asked to remove it. Refusing to do so will lead to removal of the content without further input. *Only staff members may have the staff templates and staff category on their profiles. *For your safety, do not add any personal information about yourself (e.g., your real name, where you live). Message walls *Do not discuss another wiki's matters on this wiki. This includes unjustly blocks from another wiki (this should be done on Community Central), or advertising another wiki here. *Respect others' space. If you see 2 users having a conversation, don't join in just to say "hi". If you do want to join in, keep it relevant to the topic. *If you want to ask someone for their personal information, do so in a polite manner. If the other user doesn't want to give their personal information, don't pester them to give it out. *If you message someone just to throw insults at them, you will immediately be blocked. *Don't spam message walls. If possible, use one message thread for a couple days. *Don't message someone to bother them. If they didn't respond to your first message, don't send them a new message in hopes they will respond sooner. Badge Hunting Badges are included to help show how much you have helped around the wiki. Do not make multiple smaller edits to one page in a short amount of time, as this is considered "badge hunting". If someone is suspected to be badge hunting, they will be warned for their actions, and if it continues, they will be banned for a certain amount of time. Editing Policy *Do not vandalize a page. Removing quality content on or unnecessarily renaming a page may result in an instant block if serious enough. *If you want to create a new category or template, ask a content moderator or admin before doing so. *Do not add theoretical, speculative, non-canon material, and fake information in the article pages. *When adding information like when an episode airs, or adding a new page for a recently announced episode, make sure the information comes from a reliable source, and add it to the page. *Try to provide an edit summary of what change(s) you have made whenever possible. *If you are making a new page, make sure that there is some content in it. A page shouldn't be made just to remain blank until a certain time. You should also search to see if the page has already been made before making it. *If you think an edit made is incorrect, try talking to the user about it on their wall to avoid an edit war. Repeatedly undoing each others edits would cause consequences for both users. If a third party is needed to settle a dispute, contact an Admin to resolve the issue. *If you are unsure about how an edit will look, use the preview button to prevent mistakes before they happen. *Do not plagiarize from another wiki or any other site. All information displayed here should be kept as original as possible. If you find something from another site you'd like to add here, try to put it in your own words. Article commenting Episode discussions can be allowed in the Discussions. *Your comment must be related or on topic to the article/episode you are leaving a comment on. Nonsensical comments will be subjected to deletion. *Do not use comments as means for boosting. **This includes but is not limited to comments such as "first". *Do not "necropost". Leaving a reply to a comment that hasn't had activity in over a month is considered as necroposting. *Keep your comments and replies of a reasonable length. *Other wiki policies (i.e. the General rules of our wiki and User Policy) also apply to comments. Blog Policy Blogs on this wiki must pertain to at least one of the following: *''Trolls'' movie and its series and fandom. *Trolls (film) Wikia or its users. *Blogs made with the intention of talking to other users about an episode should be made in Discussions or in the article comments. **Blogs such as "Thoughts on Trolls" are perfectly fine. *Blogs must contain sufficient information. Blog posts that are too short and/or deemed nonsensical are subject to deletion or editing. *A user may only make 1 blog post per day. All blogs over the maximum are subject to deletion. *Unless the blog is a fanfiction, do not add any additional categories to your blog posts. Blogs which do not pertain to any of these will be deleted. File Policy *Episode galleries are limited to having a maximum of 150 images. **Only screenshots from the episode count towards the 150 image limit. *A screenshot from an episode should also include which episode it is from and named properly in the title. (ex: "S1E01A A New Bergen-ing") They should not contain any watermarks or edits. **Any files uploaded to the article pages should be named accurately as well. *When adding an animated GIF to a character's gallery, it should only be placed in their gallery page, not their seasons pages. A season page should only include PNG and JPG image files. *Both PNG and JPG formatted images are allowed anywhere on the wiki. *Non-Trolls related images may only be placed on userpages, Discussions, and blogs and should be kept to a limit. *A gallery must be completed before any image can be moved into a character page. *Images for characters main image are to be left alone. Contact a Content Moderator or Administrator if an image should be replaced. *If an episode were to be released somewhere other than Netflix, or get leaked online, please refrain from adding images to their respective galleries until the episode premieres in Netflix. The only images that will be accepted are the ones that are used for reference (template, cultural reference, etc.). Any image that breaks this rule will be promptly deleted. *Files do not need to be categorized as the Images and Videos categories automatically categorize to any file uploads. Fanon Content *Fan content is allowed on the wiki, but should not be placed on articles. *Fan fictions are only to be made in blog posts. Remember to include the category "Fanfiction", on the blog post. *R rated material is not allowed. If you do want to write an R rated story, you can leave a warning message on a blog post which states what the fan fiction contains, then leave a link to where it can be found. *If you wish to discuss fan content, it should only be done on message walls, blog posts, or Discussions. *Fanart is only permitted on blogs, userpages, and wall posts. *No inappropriate fanart. We do not allow nude fanart, or any sexual content. Promotions *Please read the guide of nominations to see if you are qualified for a right. *Do not ask for a promotion request. Anyone who requests a position will be denied, and those who harass/demand for it will be punished. *Admins will nominate a user and then ask the community if they support the promotion. *A promotion proposal should only be set up by an Admin or Bureaucrat. *Do not support your own promotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. Demotions Demotion can happen with an election and the same election guidelines. Any admin with irresponsible behavior will be impeached by the other admins, with the wiki's support. Demotion can occur if a staff member: *Does not follow wiki rules. Rules apply to everyone no matter their position. *Intimidates or is rude towards another user multiple times. An Admin will be warned about their behavior, and if they continue to misbehave will be demoted as this is improper and unprofessional behavior. *Does not edit properly. *Unjustly blocks users. *Abuses their power in any way. *Is not an active user. *Do not oppose your own demotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. Category:Policy